Christmas With The Cullens
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: What happens at the Cullens during Christmas? Read to find out! ONE *LOTS OF CUSSING DUE TO THE FAMILY RAPPING, :)


Rosalie POV:

I yawned as Emmett kissed my cheek. "It's cold.", I whispered.

"Here.", Emmett took off his hoodie and gave it to me.

I frowned. "Put your hoodie on, you're going to freeze.".

"I'd rather freeze than have my fiance freeze.", He said as he wrapped me up in it.

"Em, I'm not joking. It's below 10 degrees out here.", I sighed.

"Rosie, I'm fine.", He smiled.

I gave him his hoodie. "Only we would break down in the worst blizzard ever.".

"If you want me to not freeze, and I don't want you to freeze, then get in here with me. The hoodie is stretched out, why not stretch it out more?", He said.

"Em, you and I both know you'll get a boner if my boobs are touching you.", I smirked.

"Mhm. That's a good way to keep each other warm.", He winked. "The windows are frozen, no-one can see in.".

I giggled and kissed him. "You'd rather have sex than try to get to your parents for Christmas?".

"Sex in a blizzard? Hell, it may be the only time this happens.".

"Thank god you got a truck with a middle seat.".

"I knew it'd probably come in handy one day.", He kissed my neck.

* * *

I heard a knock on the window as Emmett thrusted into me. "Shit.", I frowned.

I quickly got on my clothes, as Emmett did, and sighed.

"Somehow we always get interrupted.", Emmett frowned.

Emmett opened the door. "I told you it was them!", Alice exclaimed.

"Why haven't you guys called?", Carlisle asked.

"We have no service on our phones.", I replied quickly. There was no way I was telling my fiance's dad that we were having sex.

"We haven't started eating or anything yet. We were waiting you two to arrive.", Carlisle said.

"Just ride with us. I call sitting by Rose!", Alice yelled.

I looked up at Emmett and smiled faintly.

As Alice drug me to the car, she was blabbering. "We were freaking out. We didn't know if you guys were dead or not.".

"Mhm.", I said as Emmett and the boys carried presents to the car.

As we drove to Emmett's parents, I held Em's hand.

"Rose, you smell like sex. I thought you were waiting until your wedding night.", Alice said.

"My wedding is in 2 weeks. I can't wait that long.", I yawned.

"Someone got it in.", Edward laughed.

"Damn right I did. What have you been doing?", Emmett replied.

"Not trying to make babies before I'm married. Did you even use protection?".

"Boys, cut it out.", Carlisle strictly said.

As we walked inside, Esme smiled and hugged me. "Oh, Rose. You look beautiful!".

"Thank you.", I blushed.

"We're going to start Karaoke if you want to get something to drink.", She said.

"I'm going to need one.", I laughed.

"I think we all do. Want to help me make shots?", She asked.

"I never thought Esme Cullen would ask me to help her make shots.", I smiled.

"I drink. And I'm a crazy drunk.", She laughed.

"I couldn't picture it.", I admitted.

"Wait until New Years. We'll all drink and have fun.", She winked as she got out the glasses.

"What are we putting in these?", I asked as I looked in the alcohol cabinet.

"We have 9 adults, so get 3 different ones. You can pick.".

I grabbed the Whiskey, Vodka, and Rum.

After everyone took their shot, Esme started explaining the rules.

"You'll pick a song out of the bucket, and sing a part you know. If you get the song right, you have to take a shot. If you get the song wrong, you have to take 2 shots.", She explained.

Carlisle was first to go. "Oh, dear. I got Guap by Big Sean. I only know one part.".

Everyone cheered and he started rapping with the music. "I done paid taxes, paid dues, paid bills my whole life. So I'm gonna throw money in the air like I'm trying to pay the sky. Told myself that if I can't live like this I'd rather die. I give it up to God and he always replies, control your hoe, you let her talk to you crazy. You got baby mama drama, you aint even got you no babies.".

Carlisle stopped there as he and Esme couldn't stop laughing. Rapping was defiantly not a career choice for him. He took a shot, then turned around. "Emmett, go.".

Emmett smiled and picked a song. "Oh, god.".

"I got 99 Problems by Jay Z.".

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

As the music started, everyone laughed. We all knew Emmett couldn't rap.

"If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you, son. I got 99 problems, but a bitch ain't one.", Emmett laughed.

"You couldn't sing right. 2 shots.", Esme laughed.

"Rosie, you're turn.", Emmett said as he took his shots.

"Really, babe?", I blushed.

I stood up and picked a song.

"Just my luck", I mumbled as I walked up onto the stage.

'Might as well have fun with this.', I thought to myself.

The music started and I turned around dramatically. "We are living in a material world and I am a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl.", I got off stage and laughed.

"How does she do a barbie song so perfect!", Alice gasped.

I took a shot and sat by Emmett. "Your turn, Esme.".

Esme got on stage and the music started.

"Rack city, bitch. Rack rack city, bitch. Ten, ten, ten, twenties on your titties, bitch. Raw, you don't know who you're fucking with. Got my other bitch fucking with my other bitch. Fucking all night, nigga, we ain't celibate. Nigga's say I'm too dope, I ain't selling it. I'm fresher than a motherfucking pepperment. Gold lettermans, last king killing shit. Got your grandma on my dick. Ha, you know who it is.", She sang.

Everyone was in shock. Esme had never used language like that, Esme rapped, and she only had a little alcohol in her.

"That was amazing!", Everyone yelled.

After a while, it became the same people going up, but everyone was still having fun. We started choosing our own songs.

"Rose, go.", Esme slurred.

"Babe, sing Love Me.", Emmett yelled.

I laughed as the music started.

"I'm on that good kush and alcohol. I got some down bitches I can call. I dunno what I'd do without Y'all. Imma ball till the day I fall. As long as my bitches love me I could give a fuck bout no hater. Yeah, pussy ass nigga stop hating. I got that fire and these hoes love me like satan. Fuck with me and get bodied and all I eat is dick, I'm on a strict diet for my baby. With no makeup, I'm a 10. and I'm the best when giving head, even better then Karrine. I don't want money, I want the time we could spend cause I really need somebody so tell me you're that somebody.", I sang.

I ended up getting mixed up and skipped the chorus. "Real nigga fuck these haters. These hoes got pussies that craters. Can't treat my hoes likes ladies, maaaan. Pussy, money, weed, codeine, I said your dick feel like morphine, I hope my name tastes like sardines to these niggas. I wake up, eat your dick. You call it breakfast in bed, $69.96.", I stumbled off the stage after laughing. I couldn't rap this song anymore. It was horrible.

"I wanna go again.", I giggled as I took another shot.

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair and undress me anywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. (Emmett sings Kens part) oh oh oh yeah. Oooh oooh. Oh oh oh yeah. Oooh oooh.".

* * *

**Authors note:**

**just a random idea I thought of. I'll had more. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this. **

**Lol. :)**


End file.
